Abandoned flames
by anime all the time27
Summary: Tsuna was bullied by many kids when he was in elementary school as well as by his mother. Then Uncle Checkerface comes along and takes him away after three girls were found dead in an ally way. 9 years later he comes back to Namimori to complete some unfinished business. Hopefully better then it sounds, summary's are my weak points :(
1. Chapter 1

"How is Dame Tsuna Natsu- kun's twin?" Someone said harshly behind Tsuna.

Tsuna was on the ground panting trying to catch his breath. He had a black eye, bruises covering his face, his clothes were torn, and splatters of blood lined the dark alleyway. His classmates from his elementary school all joined in the brutal beating. They only stopped when Natsu stepped in and stopped them. Tsuna looked up expecting to see eyes full of worry but instead he saw angry eyes full of hate and disgust. "Come on guys, dame Tsuna isn't worth our time." Natsu sneered.

"Yeah, dame Tsuna, you should just go die." One of the girls yelled walking away.

Tsuna had always been treated like that, his mother would hit him and blame him for everything. All she would talk about is how much of a 'good boy' Natsu was. On the odd occasion that their father would come home, he wouldn't even spare him a single glance. He slunk into the shadows of the alley, his bangs covered his eyes. A disgusted frown covered his face. "No, you should go die." He muttered.

He grabbed a sharp rock that just happened to be by his side and waited. Eventually three girls from his school walked past and saw him. "Hey look, its dame Tsuna. I don't know how Natsu Kun lives with him he's so stupid and useless." She laughed.

"Yeah, Natsu kun's life would be so much easier without him." The second girl laughed.

"He should go die." The third on joined in.

The last line echoed in Tsuna's mind over and over. The girls stopped walking, waiting for a response. When they got none they started getting irritated. "What are you mute now? I swear you're totally usele…."

She never got to finish her sentence as she was slashed by the sharp rock in Tsuna's grasp. She fell to the motionless and her eyes wide open in terror. The other two girls ran as far down the alley as they could, but they were soon caught by Tsuna and also slashed across the throat. The last thing they saw was his wide eyes and smile filled with excitement and bloodlust. His sadistic eyes and smile etched itself into their minds until their blood ran cold. The rock dropped from his hand onto the ground, he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood, their blood. He laughed into the night, he finally got revenge on the people he hated the most in the world. His classmates. "I wasn't expecting that." A smooth deep voice said from the shadows.

Tsuna turned and looked at the man. He had long white hair, a silver and black masquerade mask, pale skin, and a black outfit. "Oh you poor child, they treated you so badly. I should have come sooner." The man said with a frown.

"Who are you?' Tsuna asked.

"You can call me Checkerface." Checkerface answered. "Do you want to be free of this place? You can come with me."

Tsuna nodded his head and took the man's hand. The red on his hands stained the man's gloves, but he didn't seem to mind in the least. Back home his mother cried into her hands, her son was missing. Natsu tried to comfort her. "It's okay mom, you still have me." He cooed.

He stood up and walked up to his room. "Yes! Finally that stupid idiot is gone! Now there's only me!" He said with a smile.

9 years later

By this time Reborn had shown up. Natsu was walking with his giant hoard of friends to school. "Get away from Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

He followed Natsu everywhere although he didn't feel like he was with the right person. "Maa maa Gokudera, it's okay." Yamamoto said calmly.

"_Idiots, all of them."_ Natsu thought.

He put a smile on anyways. "It's alright Gokudera calm down." He said happily.

Tsuna watched from the trees surrounding the school as Natsu walked in. "What a brat." He sneered.

He had red his brothers thoughts before, it disgusted him how little he cared from his friends. Gokudera glanced up at the trees with an uneasy expression where Tsuna was hiding. "Is everything alright Gokudera?" Natsu asked.

"Hai Tenth." Gokudera sighed.

"_He doesn't seem that happy." _Tsuna thought.

He fingered the tassels that hung from his black and silver mask. His narrowed amber eyes peered through the slits of the mask as more people filed through the gates and into the school. "School is such bull shit." Tsuna mumbled jumping out of the tree.

He decided to explore the town a little more, it had been 9 years since he was there last. He slipped into his regular clothes. A black pair of dress pants, black Italian leather shoes, a white dress shirt, black tie, and his favorite black Armani jacket. He tied his long hair into a loose braid and walked out of the school yard. His bright orange eyes and flame disappeared and turned back into their usual wide, seemingly innocent brown doe eyes. He walked past a very familiar alley. The concrete was stained a dull red. Tsuna reached down and touched the cold cement. "You know nine years ago three girls were killed in this alley and a little boy went missing." An old man said to Tsuna.

"You don't say. I hope that little boy is alright." Tsuna replied standing up.

"I hope so too." The man said.

Tsuna walked up to the Namimori mall strip and looked at the many shops. He first went into a small cake shop and bought a small vanilla cake with purple and silver icing on it as a treat for later. After he went to the last shop at the end of the street. "Hey there Bird, you have something for me right?" Tsuna asked with a smirk.

"Course I do Tsuna, I always have something for you." Bird chuckled.

He brought out a dark purple velvet bag and set it down on the table. He undid the straps and held out a hand gun in front of Tsuna. It was a 1911 colt handgun with hand done engravings in it. "Do you like it?" Bird asked.

"It's perfect, thanks. I can always count on you." Tsuna said happily walking out the door.

He put the gun back in its bag and put it into his pocket. Suddenly his hyper intuition flared up. "Danger, but where?" He whispered.

He quickly stepped to the right. "Dame Natsu, what are you doing out of school?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked at him in fake confusion. "_Reborn, the world's greatest hitman? What's he doing here?" _Tsuna thought.

"Um, my name's not Natsu." Tsuna said.

"Who are you then?" Reborn asked.

"My name is Nero." Tsuna replied. "Who Natsu I can help you find him."

"He's my student, and it's fine he just better be in school." Reborn stated.

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me! Is Natsu being trained to be the next Vongola Decimo?" _Tsuna thought.

Reborn bounced off down the road. "_There's more going on here then I first thought." _He thought.

Back at school Tsuna was sitting on the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto eating lunch. Reborn jumped up and landed on Nastu's head. "Reborn! What are you doing here?" Natsu shouted.

"I needed to make sure you were still here, I thought I saw you in town." Reborn stated.

"Oh, well I was here all day. Just ask these two." Natsu replied.

Reborn was just about to bounce off when he turned to Natsu. "By the way, do you know anyone by the name of Nero?" Reborn asked.

"No, it doesn't ring a bell." Natsu replied.

"After school, meet me in the park for some training." Reborn said smirking and jumped off the roof.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled sinking to his knees.

Tsuna stared up from the sidewalk. "What a stupid brat." He sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna reached down into the bushes and grabbed his bag before walking towards his house. In his bag held his mask, suit, top hat, and weapons which were his throwing knives, smoke bombs, vials of poison, knuckle busters, and now his new gun. Once he got to his house he opened the window to his "room". His slipped in and stood up, dusting off his coat. He faced his attention to the room instead. "You have got to be kidding me." Tsuna said sweatdropping.

The wall that was supposed to separate his and Natsu's rooms where knocked down to make a larger room. "What horrible tastes that my brother has. It looks like a douche bag museum in here." He said walking around.

Animal furs were laid across the bed, and the floors, basically everywhere. Along with little trinkets laying on the floor, sitting on the oversized desk, and hanging on the wall. The only thing that was in the room that was his was a picture of his "family" that was bolted to the wall. It was the only one of them all together. He was the only one smiling. "I was so naïve." Tsuna sighed.

He took a key off a chain that hung around his neck and stuck it into the side of the frame. It popped out from the wall revealing a small crack that Tsuna pulled open. In the compartment was a sheathed silver dagger that Tsuna quickly grabbed and shoved into his bag. He slammed the compartment closed a little too loudly. "Natsu?! Are you home?" Nana called upstairs.

He froze and looked at the door before he heard footsteps going up the stairs. He looked around frantically before spotting the closet. He quickly dove into the closet and pushed himself to the back. He couldn't face the mother that never loved him yet. He moved his elbow slightly that hit into a box. 'If Uncle Checkerface could see me right now he would probably laugh at me.' Tsuna thought. 'What is this anyways?'

He reached in and grabbed a pill bottle with blue pills inside. "What are these?" He whispered.

Suddenly he heard the door open, he held his breath and closed his eyes. "Natsu? Are you in here?" Nana asked walking around the room. "I guess I was just imagining it."

She walked out of the room and back down the stairs. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and climbed out the closet, making sure to put the pill bottle in his pocket. He climbed out the window and into the tree near the window. There was a loud crack as his weight shifted the tree. "Shit." Tsuna whispered dropping onto his stomach on the branch.

"What was that?" Natsu asked looking at the back yard from the front door.

"What was what dame Natsu?" Reborn said kicking Natsu's head into the door.

"Ow Reborn! Okay!" Natsu said angrily opening the door.

'Serves the brat right.' Tsuna thought smirking.

"Nat kun! Welcome home!" Nana said happily. "By the way…."

She put her finger to her head in a thinking manner. "Were you home earlier? I thought I heard someone in your room."

Natsu and Reborn looked at each other before running upstairs and into his room. "Everything looks like it's in its place." Reborn stated.

Natsu went into his closet and took out the box. "Reborn, someone took one of my pill bottles." Natsu said. "What do we do Reborn?"

"Nat kun, Reborn dinner's ready!" Nana called up the stairs.

"We'll find the person after we eat, we can't let mama get suspicious." Reborn said jumping on top of Natsu's head.

They walked downstairs and to the dinner table where the rest of the family was already sitting. There was lots of laughing and screaming. "It's like I never lived there." Tsuna sneered.

Reborn looked up from the dinner table to the tree in the backyard as he felt a murderous aura. Tsuna froze and clamped a hand over his mouth making himself shield his presence again. Reborn shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the table, while hitting Lambo in the forehead. Tsuna gracefully jumped out of the tree, away from the window and walked out of the driveway. He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I need to vent my frustration somehow." He said with a frown.

Suddenly an evil smirk an evil smirk made its way across his face. "Maybe now I can get more revenge on those awful classmates of mine." He chuckled darkly.

Mochida was walking back from a late night kendo practice. Tsuna leaned against the brick wall on the other side of the street to what he was walking. "Hey Natsu! What are you doing out here so late?" Mochida asked, running across the street with a smile.

Tsuna was fixed with a cold glare and an angry frown. "Natsu?" Mochida asked.

Mochida looked confused as he took in Tsuna's features. He was much taller, more muscular, and had a long braid. Not to mention the way that he looked at him. He had just saw him this afternoon when they were at school, he couldn't have changed that fast. "My name's not Natsu." Tsuna said, snapping Mochida out of his thoughts.

"Dame Tsuna." Mochida whispered realizing who it was.

"Don't call me that!" Tsuna yelled punching Mochida in the nose, making him fall to the ground.

"What are you doing here Sawada? You went missing 9 years ago after those girls were killed. Everyone thought that the killer killed you then dumped the body somewhere else." Mochida said holding his nose.

"Oh right, those girls. They were so easy to kill." Tsuna sighed.

Mochida's eyes widened in horror. "No one would ever think Dame Tsuna could be a killer." Tsuna said snapping open his eyes. "But still after I went missing no one came looking for me, No one cared!" Tsuna yelled.

He kicked Mochida in the stomach. He kneeled down and grabbed Mochida by the hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. "If you tell Natsu I'm in town, I'll make sure your dead in the next 2 minutes." Tsuna whispered into his ear.

He dropped his head and walked down the sidewalk. Mochida jumped up and grabbed his kendo sword. He put it above his head and swung down as hard as he could. There was a loud crack and the sword broke in half. "W-what the…." Mochida stuttered.

Tsuna turned around with his eyes blazing orange. "Now you pissed me off." He hissed.

He pulled out his gun and shot him in the leg, arm, and the shoulder. Mochida soon passed out because of the blood loss. Tsuna took Mochida's phone out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The voice asked.

"Hello?! My friend's been shot! There's blood everywhere!" Tsuna said sounding as frantic as he could.

Soon the ambulance came and picked them up and Mochida was in surgery. "Can you contact his family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir, I will." Tsuna said pulling out the cell phone again.

"Excuse me son, I'll need to ask you a few questions." A police officer demanded. "Did you see who shot your friend?"

"He was tall and was wearing a mask. He didn't take anything either." Tsuna said with a shaking voice.

"Do you think it was someone you know?" The officer asked.

"Sir, I really don't know. My friend just got shot. I can't think of anything right now." Tsuna said with fake tears filling his eyes.

"Sorry son, I guess I'll talk to you later." The officer said walking away.

A smug smile slid across Tsuna's face as Mochida's bed was wheeled into a room. Tsuna sat in a chair across from the bed and waited from his to wake up.

*Time skip*

Mochida slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Seeing Tsuna he sat up quickly, clutching his shoulder. "Quiet down Mochida." Tsuna sighed.

Mochida shut his mouth and looked at Tsuna with fearful eyes. "Please don't look at me like that." Tsuna sighed.

"What?" Mochida asked confused.

"You're looking at me with fear. Just please don't I'm sorry." Tsuna pleaded. "I was angry about my past and you just happened to walk by, and in my defense you hit me with the sword." Tsuna laughed.

"You're weird, but strangely when you laugh like that it's hard to be mad at you." Mochida said.

"Thanks." Tsuna said with a smile. "Just please don't tell the police about those girls, it was all in self defense."

"If you get caught I'm not going to jail for withholding information." Mochida said with a frown.

"Okay." Tsuna laughed.

"I'm serious." Mochida said.

"I'll leave you be then." Tsuna said getting up from his chair and walking to the door. "don't tell Natsu I'm here okay." Tsuna said.

"Okay, I won't tell him." Mochida said lying down in his bed.

Tsuna smiled and disappeared through the door.

"What an insane guy." Mochida whispered.

'But it is basically the fault of the kids that bullied him that he was forced to leave his home. Not to mention his brother.' Mochida thought closing his eyes.

*A couple days later*

Mochida was in school again sitting at his desk. The homeroom teacher came in the door and set his book down on the podium at the front of the room. "Class today we have a new student from Italy." He said motioning to the door.

"Another one?" A girl whispered.

'Please not be who I think it is.' Mochida thought.

The door slid open and in walked Tsuna with his braid over his shoulder. "Hello, my name is Nero Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said with a smile while bowing.

The girls gawked at him while the guys looked at him with envy. There was a sudden crash from the back of the classroom where Natsu was sitting. "What the hell?!" Natsu yelled. "Why the hell are you here?!"


End file.
